equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
World Map and Geography
Equus Northern Equus The northern parts of Equus are dominated by cold temperatures and mountainous terrain. Because of this, the region suffers from a deliberating lack of infrastructure, making logistics a challenging task. The countries in the north of Equus are notably weaker than their neighbours in the south, and require a substantial amount of buildup to launch a successful attack on these foes. Politically and economically, Nova Griffonia starts out as the strongest nation in the north, though it is not quite a regional hegemon, and can be overpowered by other countries. The north has to worry most about their better-developed neighbours to the south, namely the Changelings, Stalliongrad, and Equestria. Their underdeveloped industrial capacity leaves them very vulnerable to attacks from these powers. That said, the harsh, mountainous environment of the locale does favor the defender. The north offers a region with challenging terrain and tough starting conditions; one must bide their time and exploit their neighbours to make further expansion outside the region possible. Southern Equus Western and southern Equus feature a variety of different landscapes, ranging from mountain chains and jungles to snowy forests and flat grassland. Due to the varying sorts of terrain, the level of infrastructure can vary a lot between different states. This region also features a long coastline, most of which is controlled by Equestria at the start of the game. Most southern nations start the game with a relatively large amount of divisions and/or industry. This makes them big threats to outsiders, though the political landscape of most countries prevents them from breaching out into different regions of the world for a long time. Politically, this region is largely dominated by Equestria, which has the possibility of exerting further influence if they so choose. Equestria starts out as a disarmed nation, unlike their main rival and opponent, the Changeling Lands. They, unlike their Harmonic neighbour, start out with a bigger and more capable army, and aren't as peace-loving either. It is noteworthy that this region usually grows with tension, until the Changelings declare war on their rival, as part of the Great War. The usual strategy of most countries in this region revolves around a massive industrial and military buildup during the early game, resulting in a great, region-wide war during the midgame, and finally ending in the victory of one side, who will then be in a prime position for global supremacy. Generally speaking, if one wishes to compete in this struggle for power, they would need to be on the winning side during the Great War. Equus features a large variety of terrain with varying levels of infrastructure, and some of the most powerful nations in the world. The gameplay is largely based around the central conflict between Equestria and the Changeling Lands, which most of this region will be involved in. Griffonia Northern Griffonia Northern Griffonia is a mixture of flatland and mountains, with a very low level of infrastructure and industrial development. This, factored with the harsh weather, can make it a challenge to supply your troops efficiently. These nations have a very hard time expanding beyond the borders of their own region, and require a lot of time to build up and conquer other smaller nations around them. Nations to the east or south could, if they so wished, easily overpower any of the northern nations through industrial and military might, something northern nations would have a hard time catching up on. The strongest nation in northern Griffonia is the Griffonian Republic, which starts with the most units and strongest industry of the north. However, they usually do not pose a threat to any of the other northern nations due to internal struggles. As such, smaller nations can attempt to conquer other, weaker ones without intervention. However, they must do so quickly and prepare a solid defense, because their time is limited. The north of Griffonia will see itself invaded through the early midgame by the Griffonian Empire. They will be among the first to be targeted by the Empire, and as such do not have as much time to build up and grow stronger as other nations in different regions of Griffonia do. Because of this, the north usually stands with a very poor chance of defeating the Empire, and it requires a lot of skill (and a fair bit of luck) to defeat the behemoth that is the Griffonian Empire. The north is a relatively empty, undeveloped chain of mountains, hills and flatland that lacks noteworthy industry. The nations of the north are very weak at the start of the game, and must acquire strength quickly to avoid conquest at the claws of the Griffonian Empire. Central Griffonia Central Griffonia encompasses relatively flat grassland, but also incorporates some small mountain ranges. The region has a generally moderate, if not high amount of infrastructure, which makes the supplying and transportation of troops easy. Central Griffonia begins with a disunified cluster of nations, all having a small to decent industrial base. The area is, in almost every way, dominated by the Griffonian Empire. They start the game with several vassals under their control, most of which will eventually leave them. The Empire can quickly reclaim and conquer these vassals, however, only to unify most of central Griffonia and become a powerhouse of military and industry. As a vassal of the realm, it is hard to avoid being crushed by the Empire, though other nations in central Griffonia are given until the midgame to prepare for the Empire's forces. The generally flat terrain and good infrastructure of central Griffonia provides a great spot for military expansion, but nations will find themselves at great risk, as they are dangerously close to the Griffonian Empire. Eastern Griffonia Eastern Griffonia features a large variety of terrain, ranging from long, deep rivers and grassland, to mountains and forests. The majority of the region features moderately developed infrastructure, though this can vary from one country to another. The east begins with relatively small industry, but this can build up to a decent and eventually large size over time. There are two big contenders for power in the region, the Griffon Revolutionary Army, and the River Coalition. The Griffon Revolutionary Army is located further to the south and can grow very rapidly through conquest. The River Coalition is a loose net of primarily pony nations that aim to protect against outside threats, namely the griffons, and particularly the Empire, but member states may receive other benefits too, should they cooperate. Throughout the game, various nations within this alliance will strive towards unifying the coalition into a single nation-state under their own control, the River Federation, though any members may decide to forgo this and cut ties with the coalition to set off on their own, separate path. Any other surrounding nation would be best off preventing unification, as a unified Riverlands can easily overpower most neighbouring nations. The east, due to the deterrence of the River Coalition, finds itself largely protected from outside threats, even from the Griffonian Empire. This offers much-needed safety to eastern nations, giving them extra time to build up and acquire territory. Eastern Griffonia encompasses long mountain ranges, deep rivers, and flat grassland, and offers a safe haven from the Griffonian Empire and other griffon invaders, resulting in a sometimes more relaxed but certainly not peaceful playthrough. The ultimate goal of the east is to either prevent or strive for the unification of the River Federation, depending on the choice of nation. Southern Griffonia Southern Griffonia encompasses a variety of terrain, with flatlands to the west and mountains to the east, splitting the region's infrastructure levels in half. Countries in the southwest of Griffonia such as Wingbardy have a much higher infrastructure level and an easier time supplying troops than the mountainous nations to the southeast, like Sicameon, do. This region offers access to the sea, though very few nations possess a capable navy at game start. The south features a moderate amount of industry, and rapid industrialisation can give a nation the edge it needs over less developed neighbours. The landscape is politically and militarily dominated by the Kingdom of Wingbardy at the start of the game. They feature a much stronger industry than any other southern nation, to supplement their very strong military. In addition to this, they are the leader of a powerful faction, the 'Karthinian Pact', which can act as a roadblock for smaller nations trying to grow in power within the region. Wingbardy typically chooses a radical political path, and you should thus expect them to be wanting to expand at best, and, at worst, wanting to annex you. A good defense against them is thus a well-taken recommendation. The Commonwealth of New Mareland is also a noteworthy mention for this region, as they are the second most developed nation in the south and are a subject of the major power of Equestria. Attacking them can be very dangerous, though if they strive for independence, they may be left very vulnerable. With the start of the late-game, the Griffonian Empire will most likely be knocking on the door of the south, ready to conquer the entire region. As a nation in the south, it is ultimately your task to survive this onslaught and defeat the Empire, though this is very challenging indeed, seeing as how the Empire will have incorporated most of its territories back into its realm by the time it strikes the south. The mix of flat and mountainous terrain in the south makes it a moderately difficult area to traverse, and nations such as Wingbardy and, ultimately, the Griffonian Empire, will attempt to wreak havoc in the region. A nation must play their cards right in order to successfully expand without walking into certain doom. Western Griffonia Western Griffonia is a mostly flat and hilly region, with very few mountains. Despite this, the infrastructure across the region can vary largely, though it is usually moderately developed. This land offers access to sea and houses a great naval power, the Skyfall Trade Federation. The industrial capacities of the various nations in the west vary, though they usually feature an adequate, if not good industrial capacity. With these varying levels of infrastructure, it is an easy task for the stronger nations to conquer smaller, weaker ones before dealing with more dangerous enemies. Western Griffonia is visibly dominated by the Kingdom of Aquileia and its various vassals. It incorporates a good, strong early-game industry with a healthy amount of divisions. Aquileia could easily overrun smaller opponents, but their political choices might distract them for long enough to keep oneself standing as a smaller nation and acquire more strength in the meantime. Through the midgame, western Griffonia will be put to the ultimate test, as the Griffonian Empire makes it way to reclaim its former territories, which includes all of the west. A player will find that even a strong Aquileia will usually end up crushed under the Empire's heel, leaving the rest of the region ripe for the taking. The flat and hilly landscape of the west, combined with the decent amount of infrastructure, provides nations with the terrain that they need to wage quick wars and supply troops. Aquileia is the regional power that one would need to protect themselves against, but in order to last throughout the midgame, a nation has to prepare and defend against the Griffonian Empire. The west offers a challenging experience, and a race against time. Category:Background Info